


lacey/pip

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [17]
Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-2-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	lacey/pip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-2-09

She’s not sure when Pip went to a jerk with a sharp tongue to a not-quite jerk with a wicked tongue, but he did, which is why she’s pinned against the wall of the loft, her legs spread and his tongue just there. She has her fist in her mouth, doing her best to keep from making a sound that might be loud enough to bring Wendy and/or Tyler from upstairs and turn this into a public humiliation instead of a private one.

It’s not as if she doesn’t know how to handle humiliation or disappointment. You don’t get this far in life being the daughter of Dr. Barbara Thornfield, MD, PhD without knowing that, but somehow being caught sprawled against a flat surface with her skirt around her hips and Pip between her legs would be a little more than she could handle. 

She’s tempted not to care though when his hands slide up the back of her thighs to the curve of her buttocks, squeezing lightly as his tongue flicks across her clit fast and hard before he traces around it. She can taste blood as she bites down on her knuckle in an effort to remain silent, but sound leaks out as he teases his teeth over the nub. She doesn’t know how he got so good at this considering he’s Pip, and she isn’t sure she really wants to know, but she’s wet from his tongue and what his tongue is doing and she groans softly, coming hard against his tongue.


End file.
